


A Good Coat

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When going out in winter, take the proper precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #11: Coat Porn. Set post-season 1. Unbeta'd.

"There’s a nasty storm forecast for tonight, Doctor Watson. The wind'll cut right through that jacket. Albert had a good winter coat you could borrow," the elderly woman offered, bustling away.

John inspected his jacket. It was leather, with a wool lining. Warm enough for a winter in London, but if they were going to be out in the country –

"See how warm?" A green parka with a downy hood was thrust at his face. John flinched away, tasting chlorine on the back of his tongue.

"Thank you, but I'll stick with my own coat," he said, forcing a smile.


End file.
